Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gitran
by Charade the Tempest King
Summary: An American wizard joins Hogwarts. But the ring he possesses is wanted by his opposite, bent on controlling the universe. Rated T for later chapters. Advice welcome, but no FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would do so many things that the human mind can't comprehend them.The characters Firax and Xarif are of my own creation, so don't bitch at me!**

**Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gitran**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was not a dark and stormy night, but there was a chill in the air. The moon loomed overhead, closer than normal.Firax shuddered as he walked.He looked behind him for the fourth time.

He could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shuddered again and ran a hand through his light blue hair. The ring on his hand seemed to catch on everything. He had found the ring a few days ago in a pawn shop. A simple band made of onyx and jade. It seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

But Firax was right, he was being watched. But not from this plane of existence. The ring he had purchased for $12 was not just a normal ring. It was wanted by Xarif. For if he possessed this ring, the Council of 7 and 13, the makers of the universe, would have no choice but to kneel before him. But the ring he wanted happened to fall into the hands of his unknowing nemisis. He needed that ring. He had to have Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gitran, the Ring of Nightmares and Blessings.


	2. Firax and a change of looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would do things that the human mind can't comprehend. The characters Firax and Xarif are of my own creation, so don't bitch at me!**

**Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gritan**

**Chapter 2**

Firax Quizzix, an American boy of 16, was normal for his age. Well, kind of. He was a wizard, but now more powerfull because of the ring he now possessed. But he did not realize the effect it had on him though. But now he was riddled with questions. He was being transfered to an English school of witchcraft and wizardry. Why, he did not know, nor did he want to go, but he was interested about the "boy who lived," who apperently went to the school he was being sent to.

He dreaded going, knowing that he would stand out. Not many people have natural blue hair and orange eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. He knew he wouldn't have his say in the matter, there was no point in resisting. So Firax decided to spend the last few days with his friends. They shared in his disappointment, but tried to make his short time one he would remember.

But the time came when he was to leave. He had already gotten his things for school, in his own little Diagon Alley, so he wouldn't wander in theirs. He said his last goodbyes and boarded the plane to England. Luckily he was able to put all of his school supplies in a trunk he configured, so no one would ask questions. A few passangers stared at him, but he was used to it, on a small scale. He read the letter he got from the headmaster again, being bored out of his mind.

Dear Firax,

I have heard that you wish to join our school. I am most delighted. We have never gotten a student from America, perhaps it is an oppertunity, for all of us. We may learnfrom each other. Enclosed is a ticket for 9 3/4, along with instructions on how to board it. When you arrive you may choose to go with students your own age, or go with the first years. Either way you will be sorted into your house after the others. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll see you at school. Have a great year.

-Albus Dumbledor

P.S. You are probably aware of a young celebrity at our school, a Mr. Harry Potter. I ask that you don't treat him as famous

but as a normal person.l know that he would appreciate it.

Firax looked at his ticket and instructions, they seemed simple enough. Just walk through a wall. How hard could that be? The plane soon landed and Firax headed towards King's Cross. Once there, more stares, so he decided to find this platform 9 3/4 quickly. He pulled the instructions out of his pocket and glanced over them. '_Walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.'_

Firax looked up at the barrier in front of him. 9 on one side, 10 on the other. "Well, here goes." he thought. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped forward...into anoter person.

"Oh...uh...excuse me." Firax stuttered

He looked up to see who he ran into. A boy, probably his age, with flaming red hair. They were about the same height and build, but Firax wasn't as heavy.

"Were you about to walk into that wall?" the redhead asked

"Um...no, no...why?" came the nervous reply

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Um...uh...yeah. Are you?" was the hesitant response

"Yeah. Ron Weasly, at your service."

"I'm...Firax."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little too nervous, even for a first year."

"I'm 16 thank you very much. And pardon me for be nervous, I'm not used to people talking to me."

"Oh...I'm sorry, but why won't people talk to you?"

"Have you seen my hair and eyes?" came the answer, accompanied with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong with brown hair and green eyes?"

"What?" Firax cried

"Oh by the way, that ring on your hand, it's glowing. Did you know that?"

Firax looked down and saw that his ring **was** glowing. But as he looked, the glow seemed to spread to his hand. Frantically, he yanked off the ring, and glow stopped instantly.

"Wow. Cool!" the excited Ron said

"Huh?" Firax asked, stilled worried about his hand

"Your hair, it's blue. And your eyes, the bright orange. That's cool."

"You think so? Most people see me as a freak and avoid me."

"You mean that those colors are natural? That's even cooler!"

"Thanks, I guess. But you said I had brown hair and green eyes. I didn't do anything." said the now puzzled Firax

"Don't worry about. C'mon, we don't want to miss the train."

Firax smiled and walked through the barrier with his new friend. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Authors note: Sorry about the first chapter being so short. Oh well. Please R & R**


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would do things that the human mind can't comprehend.The characters Firax and Xarif are of my own creation, so don't bitch at me!**

**Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gitran**

**Chapter 3**

Firax was led by Ron onto the Hogwarts Express. His hair and eyes stayed the same, despite the nervouseness he felt. He couldn't understand why his looks changed. That had never happened before. Ron was ahead of him, motioning for Firax to join him. Ron was holding a door open, and talking to the people inside the compartment. Firax hesitated. More people. That would talk to him.

'Shudder'

"C'mon. don't just stand there." Ron said while motioning again.

Fiax sighed, frowning. He walked forward and joined Ron, plastering on a fake smile.

Inside the compartment were two people. A girl with bushy brown hair, and a cat on her lap. And a boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Firax." Ron said pointing

"Uh...Hi..." Firax said averting his eyes

Firax knew who the boy was instantly. The "celebrity" looked almost as nervous as he. Firax knew what he was thinking,

'Great. Another person to stare at me.'

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. And to my right is Harry Potter." She said with a smile

"Hi." came from Harry who was staring out of the window.

"If you don't mind me saying, that's quite an interesting name you have." Hermione stated

"Firax? My last name is Quizzix. I guess my parents like uncommonly used letters." came the flat response

"Oh. No offense, but you know I've never seen someone like you here in England. Much less Hogwarts. Are you transfering here?"

"Yes."

"From where?" she asked, perturbed by his lack of conversation.

"America. Boston to be exact."

"Really? We've never had someone from America befor." Hermione said, now excited

"I know."

"Wait." Ron interrupted, worried "Don't tell me that you've read 'Hogwarts, A History' have you?

"No, but your headmaster said in his letter."

"Oh, that's good." Ron said with an accompanied sigh

Silence reigned for a moment. Harry was still staring out of the window. Ron seemed to be guarding the door. And Heremioned had her nose stuck in a book, 'The Standard Book of Spells' to be precise.

Firax looked at Harry, who had said nothing since he got there, and frowned. Firax was used to being stared at, not ignored.

"Harry, can I speak to you outside?" Firax asked

Harry jumped, startled.

"Ummmmmmm...OK..." he said

Once outside of the compartment, Firax confronted Harry.

"Look. You know that I know who you are. Chill. I know how you feel. Look at me, you don't think that I get stared at. I'm not going to treat you like a high priest who needs to be honored with a kiss on the ring. You are a person, simply that."

"Harry stare at him in awe. He never expected this. The exacted opposite in fact. Harry had never met someone like Firax. Harry was glad that someone felt the same as himself, but how do you follow up what was said?

"Ummmmmm..thanks..." Harry stated

"Harry, I..." he smiled "Sorry for being so upfront."

Harry smiled too "Thanks for being upfront, and honest."

"Shall we?" Firax, motioning with his arm

Once back inside, Ron ande Hermione stared at the two new friends. Firax decided to start the conversation for a change.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?"

The trio smiled and started explaining the wonders of Hogwarts, to their new companion. Firax felt better than ever. He liked these three people, they complimented each other. They also accepted Firax for who he was. Soon the train ride came to an end, and the new quartet, led by Harry, went to the castle.

**Pleas R & R**


	4. Being Sorted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would do things that the human mind can't comprehend. The characters Firax and Xarif are of my own creation, so don't bitch at me!**

**Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gritan**

**Chapter 4**

On the way to the castle, Firax decided to tell the others a bit about himself. He was 6'4 and 140 lbs. His birthday was January 12 and he played the violin. This wowed the others, as no one at Hogwarts played an instrument. In return this shocked Firax, as a bunch of people played instruments at his old school.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Firax all of the wonders of Hogwarts, but they also mentioned a few bad things as well. Snape, for example. Ron said he was the Devil's cousin, which caused stifled laughter. There was also Draco Malfoy. Ron said he was the Devil's other cousin and wife to Snape. This caused racous laughter. Amongst the others were, Peeves, trick stairs, ect. It sounded like a dangerous place to those not careful.

They reached the castle to find a stern looking woman waiting for them.

"Mr. Quizzix?" she asked

Firax stepped forward.

"Please come with me."

Firax shrugged, said goodbye, and followed the woman. She led him up tons of stairs, and into an office. She offered him a chair, which he accepted. She sat opposite him.

"Mr. Quizzix, I am Professor McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryfindor House, and Transfiguration teacher. In a little while, you will procede down to the Great Hall, were, after an introduction from, Professor Dumbledor, the Headmaster, you will be sorted into a house. Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. This house will be like your family, and..."

"Excuse me for interrupting, and no offense, but I do know about this. It's not like I haven't gone to a wizarding school before."

"I see. Well then would you care to wait here, or just outside the Great Hall?"

Firax looked around the room, then back at McGonagal. He shuddered.

"I'll wait by the Great Hall." he said

"Very well. Come with me."

Back down the stairs, they ended up in front of huge oak doors. A voice could be heard on the other side, and Firax thought it sounded like singing.

"You will wait here until you are summoned. See you in class." McGonagal said walking off.

Firax sighed and leaned against the cold stone. ' This is gonna be fun ' he thought. He started fiddleing with the ring on his right hand. His mind started muddleing through the events of the past day. His life has changed drastically in one day. The event that really stuck with him was his looks changing. He could not comprehend why. But he knew that if he worried about it, it would just drive him insane.

He decided to pace for a moment, but only a moment a moment, for his ears picked up a booming voice behind the big doors.

"And now," the booming voice said, "we have an exciting new oppurtunity. We have a new student transferring here from America. Firax? You may enter now."

Firax heard this and sighed. The doors in front of him opened on their own showing hundreds of faces looking his way. Firax felt the thousands of eyes upon him, so he shifted his own eyes downward. He saw his ring start to glow, and took a sharp intake of breath. He took it off quickly, not wanting to freak out people anymore than normal. Although he didn't like people staring at him, he would rather have his own looks, than that of a facade.

Quickly making sure that his hair and eyes were the norm, he walked into the room. Every eye in the Great Hall was on him. He came upon a stool with a battered hat on it.

"This if Firax Quizzix. From the cityof Boston. He has decided to join us here in Hogwarts." Dumbledor said.

"Mr. Quizzix, will you please sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. You will then be sorted." came from McGonagal

"OoooooKaaaayy..." responded Firax

Firax picked up the torn piece of sewed together material, and placed it on his head, then proceded to sit on the stool.

' This is really weird' he thought

"You should do this for a living." said a voice

Firax jumped, realizing that the voice came from inside his head.

' Ummmmmmmmmmm...Hi? ' Firax responded

"No I'm not! You can't prove anything!" the voice said, brimming with paranoia

' Okaaaaaaaaaaaay...I take that back, this is EXTEMELY weird. What are you doing in my head? '

"I'm supposed to determine which house you belong to, ergo, be sorted."

' And how do you do that? '

"By going through all of the parallels and conundrums residing in your subconcious. I find specific traits and actions burried in your memories." the voice was now filled with self-confidence

' You can see my memories? '

" Yes."

' What about fantasies? '

"Indeed."

' Oh, great.' came the exasperated reply

"Don't worry, Dumbledor made me swear not to share what I find with anyone. Although I've never come across someone with fantasies as dirty as yours."

' Do you want to become a pile of ash? ' threatened Firax

"Nevermind. Anywho, I have made my decision," and then for everyone to hear, "Gryfindor!"

There was a loud cheer from the appropriate side of the room. Firax removed the hat, grateful that #1.) it was over, and #2.) that the hat could no longer read his mind. Firax then moved to the right table and sat down with his friends.

Dumbledor then stood and said, "Excellent! Now, we feast!" Food sprouted in front of them, and they proceded to eat. Afterwards, when everyone was fed and watered, Dumbledor told the stuffed school, "Now carry yourselves to bed. Rest your minds and full belllies. Tomorrow the magic begins."

**A few minutes later**

"Must we climb all of these stairs?" an exhausted Firax asked

"Were almost there." replied Harry

They soon came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked

"Media Vita." Hermione answered confidantly

The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryfindor common ropom. Plush cairs and couches near a roaring fire. They looked inviting, but Firax really wanted a bed.

"C'mon, this way." Ron motioned

Firax came upon the stairs and, with another exasperated sigh, said, "You've got to be kidding me! More stairs!"

"You get used to it." Harry said

But when Firax saw the four-posters, he smiled. He collapsed on the bed and fell quickly asleep.

**A/N: Just F.Y.I but I'm going to have Firax sigh and shudder alot. They kinda mean "Oh my god!"**

**Please R & R**


	5. The Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would do things that the human mind can't comprehend. The characters Firax and Xarif are of my own creation, so don't bitch at me!**

**Il Zhagra Nu Dalhinyat Fel Gritan**

**Chapter 5**

Firax had quite the interesting dream that evening. He was standing alone in a black void, completely empty of everything.

"Hello!" he called

There was no response, not even an echo. He took a hesitant step forward, unsure if it was safe. A giant crack was born from his step. The crack grew, turning all of the black into what looked like glass. With a resounding shatter, the black disappeared. The room, if you could call it a room, turned a blinding white. But it was no longer empty. A mirror stood before him.

Firax walked towards the reflective glass, watching his copy mimic his every move. Stopping a few feet away, he looked at the mirror quizzically. Suddenly the copy lurched forward, and stepped out of the glass. But, the copy didn't look like Firax anymore, it was darker. Everything about it was shadowed. It smirked at him, at his startled look.

"You may wonder who I am," It said in a pristine British accent, "I am you opposite. The dark to your light. The Yin to your Yang. My name is Xarif, and you have something I want. Normally, opposite never see each other, but I decided to change this."

Firax, unsure of what to do, only stared.

"You see," said Xarif, now pacing ,"that ring, in the right hands, my hands, can do wonderful things. And if you happen to give me that ring, I will be pleased. You see if I possess that ring, the Council of 7 and 13, will have little choice but to concede to my demands. I recommend you hand it over." he held out his hand expectantly.

Firax stepped back, cradling the hand that wore the ring. Xarif sighed.

"Very well. Have it your way." the room started to fade. "But when we next meet, I'll be a little more, convincing. Farewell."

Firax awoke drenched in cold sweat. The lights in the dorm were on and its occupants were leaning over him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah, usually Harry is the one with bad nightmares." Ron added

"Shut up, Ron. So, are you alright." Harry asked again

"Ummmmmmmmmm, hold on." Firax responded

Firax got up and found the standing mirror in the room. He then proceeded to inspect it for anything, although not quite sure what to look for. After examining , Firax stood in front of the mirror for a minute. Nothing happened so he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." to raised eyebrows.

"What was with the mirror?" asked a black boy, who Firax remembered as Dean

"Oh, just making sure that no one was going to walk out of it."

Glances were exchanged between the boys, along with odd looks at Firax.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Harry suggested, knowing what dream are like.

Everyone agreed and climbed into their beds. Firax stared at the mirror for another moment, then went to his own bed. He was soon asleep, but beforehand failed to notice that half of his arm was wrapped in a green glow.

**Please R & R**. **PLEASE!**


	6. Snape and Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: **I'm tired of doing the disclaimer, so** **no more. For the last time, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/N: I forgot to mention, Firax looks like Seymour from FFX. His hair in front is the same, but overall, his hair is shorter. Plus I'm not going to make Draco a big part in this story. Except for one or two parts. **

**Chapter 6**

While Firax dressed the next morning, he would continually glance at the mirror. The other occupants would continually glance at him. But today was a new one and Firax didn't worry about his dream. His first class in the morning was potions, but he wouldn't worry about that either. Which would get him into some trouble.

When class started and Snape walked in, Harry and Firax were sitting next to each other.

"Ah. Our new," a pause " member." Snape said "How ironic that you sit next to our," another pause "celebrity. Perfect that the two freaks are together."

Harry was trembling with rage, but knew to keep his mouth shut. Firax, however, extremely not.

"Speaking of freaks," Firax retorted "What is Lucifer like? You being his cousin and all. Does he have your nose? I'm sure he must have your greasy hair."

Jaws dropped around the room. Crickets could be heard. Even Ron would never think of saying something to that degree. Snape looked as if he would faint.

"W-w-what did you say?" stuttered the shocked Snape

Firax decided to stay silent, now realizing what he had done. Snape, now recovered, was teeming with rage.

"100 points from Gryfindor for your tongue, mister Quizzix. And I will see you after class." Snape spat

The lesson went without a hitch, although some students were still in shock.. Afterwards, Harry Ron, and Hermione, thinking that Firax would be a while, decided to go on to their next class. But after only a few feet away, Firax came out of the classroom.

What happened?" Ron inquired

"That was extremely stupid, you know. Why would you do that?" Hermione asked

"Spur of the moment. Beside he has no right to treat us that way." Firax responded

"We told you about him." Harry said

"I noticed that you weren't exactly happy about what he said."

"But I'm not stupid enough to respond to it."

"What did he do?" Ron asked again

"I quote, ' Since you are new here, I will be gracious. You are to polish half of the suits of armor in this castle. And I warn you. If you ever do or say anything at my expense again, I will personally hang you by certain parts of your body.'"

Harry and Ron shuddered.

Hermione looked at Firax puzzled and said, "What parts? Your thumbs? Filch has threatened students with that."

The three boys looked at her with disbelief and shook their heads.

"What?" she asked when she saw their faces.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I plan on staying off of the walls."

"Yes well..." then something dawned on her, " One hundred points! I don't think that anyone has ever lost that many points in one sitting, especially on the first day."

"Yeah. I'm not sure that Fred and George, lost that much on the first day." Ron said

"I'll try to make up for it." Firax said

You mean I'll make up for it. I can already tell that you are like these two." Hermione said motioning to Harry and Ron

"What does that mean!" pursued Ron

"Just ignore her." Harry said to the other boys.

Hermione glared at the three, but dropped the subject. They continued on to their next class, Charms.

✯✯✯

The week continued monotonously without any happenings happening. Firax would polish 4-6 suits of armor a night after dinner, while muttering under his breath. Firax was convinced that Snape had asked Peeves to make the armor as dirty as ghostly possible. But appearance merely sighed and continued his work, wishing he could use cleaning spells (he tried and failed horribly). On Saturday, Firax was called into Dumbledore's office.

Firax had mixed emotions on the way. Was he in more trouble because of what he had said? Or did Snape go too far? When he got to the office, Dumbledore, behind his desk, stood and said, "Firax, Welcome. Have a seat."

Firax accepted the chair hesitantly, while looking into Dumbledore's eyes. The twinkle was there, which made Firax feel better, be he realized that the twinkle was almost always there, which brought Firax right back to uncertainty.

"How are things?" Dumbledore asked

"Um...Fine." Answered Firax, unprepared for that question

"You are comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"And you are happy with your classes?"

"The classes are fine, some of it is Review, but Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Firax." Dumbledore interjected

"**Professor** Snape treats students without any respect, and...and...is just plain mean. He called Harry and me freaks. Now I realize that my appearance isn't quote, normal, but..."

"Yes, I heard about that. I also heard that you referred to him as Lucifer's cousin." Dumbledore smiled

"Ummm...I...Uh..." Firax stuttered

"He is kind of greasy, isn't he"

Firax snorted, but stared at the headmaster. He didn't expect that kind of comment. His respect for this man has increased significantly since he had met him.

"But what about my detention?"

"You will serve it, as a lesson. Do not anger or embarrass Severus Snape."

"Alright. How many suits of armor are in this place anyway?"

"One thousand two hundred and ninety."

"I have to polish 645 suits of armor! Wonderful!"

"Yes, well..."

"Excuse me Professor, but what was the point of this meeting?"

"I wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing. We always get a student from another continent, much less any transfer students. Is there anything you need?"

"Well, actually, is there someplace that I can practice my violin without being disturbed?"

"I didn't know you played the violin."

"I do. Is there a place?"

"Yes I recommend the Room of Requirement. It should work for you."

"After some small talk, Firax left deciding to try this "Room of Requirement." He found the correct corridor and thought ' I need a place to practice my violin.' After a moment the room appeared, and inside was some throw pillows, some stands with sheet music on them, just enough to play and relax. 'This will work nicely' Firax thought and went to grab his violin.

**Please R&R. Please. PLEASE!**


End file.
